To develop a software application for performing a computing task, a software developer typically writes source code for the software application that outlines the functionality of the software application. There are various types of languages available to the developer depending on the particular use of the software application, the computing environment in which the software application will be executed, and/or personal preferences of the software developer. For example, the language can be a statically-typed programming language in which the variable types are determined typically at compile-time. In another example, the language can be a dynamically-typed programming language that determines variable types at runtime.
Once the software developer writes the source code, if the environment in which the source code is to be executed requires executable code, the source code is compiled into executable code (or can be interpreted at execution time, depending on the system environment) using a compiler. A compiler is used to convert the source code into machine code that is directly executable on the computer system. The computing environment executes the executable code to implement the functionality of the source code. Along with compiling source code into executable code, conventional compilers can also help the software developer by outputting debug information. The software developer can use the debug information to fix potential problems in the source code that may lead to faults when executing the executable code during runtime.
It is with respect to these and other considerations that the disclosure made herein is presented.